21 April 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-04-21 ;Comments *There is a competition in the programme to win a copy of the Strange Fruit New Order BBC sessions compilation CD (five of them are up for grabs). *Session guests Mr Airplane Man cover the Howlin' Wolf song played early in the show. *Peel is asked if he ever saw Howlin' Wolf live: "Well actually I did and it was a fantastically disappointing night. I went along with Peter Green who used to be in Fleetwood Mac and was an amazing guitar player and a really nice bloke. We went along to see him play at this kind of trendy club just around the corner from the BBC called the Speakeasy. He'd obviously been playing I think for too long for kind of, white college audiences and things, and he did a kind of Amos 'n' Andy routine which... made you feel really uncomfortable. He was really kind of mugging it up for the white folks. Peter Green actually I seem to remember was in tears by the end of it and I wasn't far off. It was really very depressing indeed." *Peel is bemused to hear from a listener that Hermeet cheers him up. JP: "How does he do that? How does Hermeet cheer him up when he just sits, reasonably quietly in a corner of the studio? Not quietly enough for me." *The subject of Molybdenum crops up again (see 06 January 2004). JP: "I've always wanted to own a piece of Molybdenum because it's such a great word. But is it radioactive or something? I've never seen a Molybdenum shop in Central London." *Peel spots that the session track officially named 'Black Cat Road' in the paperwork is actually 'Black Cat Bone', a cover of an original by Jessie Mae Hemphill (which Peel notes with regret is not in his collection). The group had released a version of this on their third LP, "Red Lite" in 2001. Indeed, Peel had played it on 17 January 2002. Sessions *Mr Airplane Man #2. Recorded 11-Mar-04. Tracklisting *Datsuns: Charging Rhino (CD Single) White Label *DJ Bone: Mutiny (EP - Ship Life) Subject Detriot :Johnny Dowd offensive content disclaimer. *Johnny Dowd: Garden Of Delight (LP - Cemetery Shoes) Munich *Mr Airplane Man: Lonely For You (Peel Session) *Howlin' Wolf: No Place To Go (LP - Moanin' In The Moonlight) Chess *Unknown: Aries (12") White Label (starts at wrong speed) *Knights Of Timbre: Speed Racer (RMX) (Various LP - Old Tyme Lemonade) Hospital Productions *Bearsuit: Diagonal Girl (LP - Cat Spectacular!) Fortuna Pop! *Liebe Ist Cool: Regenbogen (CDR Demo) White Label *Spectr: Pearl Necklace (CDR Demo) White Label *McLusky: 1956 And All That (LP - The Difference Between Me And You Is That I'm Not On Fire) Too Pure *Mr Airplane Man: Little Red Riding Hood (Peel Session) *Segue: Extract from a Noel Edmonds phone prank. *Sender Berlin: Yellow Snowflakes (12") unGleich *Three Ginx: Miss Wonderful (Decca) (Pig's Big 78) *Melys: Eyeliner (CD Single) Sylem *New Order: Isolation (LP - New Order in Session) Strange Fruit *Pigeon Funk: Pigs On Fun (LP - Pigeon Funk) Proptronix *Boxer Rebellion: In Pursuit (single) Poptones *Night Breed: Pack Of Wolves (Various EP - Ram Raiders Vol. 5) RAM *Mr Airplane Man: Black Cat Bone (Peel Session) *Mugstar: Spotlight Over Memphis (CDR Demo) White Label *Digital Mystikz: Adults Only (CDR) White Label *Alton Stitcher: I Feel Like Travelling On (LP - I Hear A Sweet Voice Calling) Center for Public History *Wevie Stonder: When I Nod My Head, You Hit It (EP - Kenyan Harry) Skam *Kakai Kilonzo: Mama Sofi Pt. 2 (Various LP - The Rough Guide To The Music Of Kenya: Roots Benga etc) Rough Guide *Mr Airplane Man: No Place To Go (Peel Session) *DJ Bone: Cause Of Action (EP - Physics) Subject Detriot *Vampire Mooose: Dose Mazaros (Compilation LP - Fear Candy 02) Terrorizer File ;Name *John_Peel_20040421.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Speed Moment